WTF?
by Hotaru Keiko
Summary: Bagaimanakah reaksi Uchiha saat tahu anak SasuSaku mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh diketahui oleh anak berumur 6 tahun? Tapi ternyata arti dari kata WTF itu bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan. /Request from Anna-Chan28'Bonjour/ OOC


**Halllooo minna...**

**Kei balik lagi nih dengan fic baru**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Devil Rider © Hotaru Keiko**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, humor garing, dll.**

**Request from Anna-Chan28'Bonjour**

**.**

* * *

Diceritakan disebuah rumah yang megah dan mewah (mepet sawah) terdapat sebuah keluarga besar yang amat amat sangat sangatttt harmonisssss. Keluarga itu adalah….

(Kei : Ya. Sebentar lagi Kei menang arisan. #greget

Readers : Kei lanjutkan! #ala kampanye

Ok! Back to story.)

Keluarga itu adalah Uchiha (UCing HIdeung HAriwang-Kucing hitam gelisah). Keluarga yang terpandang itu jika di depan umum akan bersikap dingin (Es batu kali!) tapi jika didalamnya akan sangatttt berkebalikan 360 derajat, biasalah jaga image.

(Kei : Hah? Jaga image? Maksudnya jaga foto? Emang foto harus dijaga? #otak belum connet

Readers : Keiiiii… maksudnya jaga penampilan.

Kei : Ooohhh….

Ok! Back to story.)

Terlihatlah sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz (promosi) baru saja memasuki halaman rumah Uchiha. Setelah mobil terparkir, keluarlah dua sosok induk-anak ayam (#dichidori) dan sesosok wanita berambut permen karet (Lengket dong!) yang berjidat lebar seperti bandara (#dishanaro).

"Baa-_san_." Teriak anak ayam didepan kediaman Uchiha.

"Ryuu jangan teriak-teriak. Kau bisa menganggu Chiko yang sedang tidur." Ucap wanita berjid- eh Uchiha Sakura pada anak tunggalnya.

"Wah… cucu Baa-_san_ sudah datang. Ayo masuk!" sambut Uchiha Mikoto.

Yap! Disinilah mereka berada (Dimana coba?). Uchiha mengadakan acara kumpul keluarga di rumah utama untuk menyambut kelahiran Chiko, anak Itachi dan Konan. Sesuai dengan nama yang diambil dari orang tuanya, Ita(chi) dan (Ko)nan.

(Kei : Chiko itu bukannya minuman ya?

Readers : Kei itu Kiko (promosi)! #mulai gak sabar

Kei : Oh. Maafin Kei ya. Maafin gak? Kalo gak ceritanya gak dilanjut nih. #pundung

Readers : Iya deh iya. Langsung back to story aja.)

Sasuke, Sakura dan Ryuu langsung mengikuti Mikoto menuju ruang keluarga. Disana sudah ada banyaaakkk anggota Uchiha yang berkumpul. Mereka berkumpul merayakan kehadiran anggota baru.

Setelah mengadakan penyambutan. Acara masih berlangsung dengan dilanjutkan berbagi (mau dong!) cerita berdasarkan (dasar Negara) pengalaman.

Sampai tiba-tiba… (#deg…deg…)

"Ryuu mau kasih tahu sesuatu ke kalian."

"Apa?"

"Kaa-_chan_ WTF!" ucap Ryuu dengan polosnya yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Oo-"

"APA?" teriak semua yang ada diruang makan setelah sadar. (biasa aja kali. Nanti telinga Kei tuli nih!)

"Ryuu. Siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu?"

"Paling Naruto-Jisan." Celetuk Tako asal. Namanya diambil dari I(ta)chi dan (Ko)nan.

"Apa? Si Dobe itu akan kuberi pelajaran." Geram Sasuke.

(Kei : Sasuke mau kasih Naruto pelajaran apa? Matematika, fisika, biologi, IPS, bahasa inggris, atau apa? Nanti Kei ikut belajar ya, lumayan buat tambahan menjelang ujian. #polos

Naruto : Teme. Makasih banyak mau membantuku belajar. #polos

Sasuke : Kei… Naruto… #chidori mode on

Kei dan Naruto : #seribu langkah no jutsu mode on

Back to story.)

"Emangnya kalian tahu kepanjangan dari WTF?" Tanya Ryuu.

"Ya tahu lah. Secara gitu lho, kita 'kan gaul! Apa sih yang Uchiha gak bisa?" ucap semua serempak.

(Kei : Sepertinya wabah alayers dan narsis mulai menyebar di keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha : Apha mhaksoed lhoe Khei? Khitha 'khan khlan elhit, jhadhi ghak mhungkhin khitha ithu alhay dhan nharshis. (Translate = Apa maksud loe Kei? Kita 'kan klan elit, jadi gak mungkin kita itu alay dan narsis.)

Kei : Lah, tadi kalian ngomong pake bahasa apa? Bukannya itu bahasa alayers?

Uchiha : Diam Kei! #sharingan mode on

Kei : A-ampun deh. #jutsu seribu langkah langsung mode on

Oke yang diatas abaikan saja. Kita kembali ke cerita.)

"Apa coba kepanjangannya?"

"What the f-" muka -eh maksudnya mulut Chiko langsung ditutup oleh Si Keriput Itachi. Ya kalo mukanya ditutup nanti Chiko gak bisa napas dan nanti mati deh. #diamaterasu

"Salah. Bukan yang itu."

"Terus apa dong?" Tanya Uchiha serempak.

"WTF itu…" Ryuu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua menarik napas.

(Kei : Ya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ayo terus, sedikit ke kanan. Daaannnn…..…. GOAL! #jingkrak-jingkrak

Uchiha : Kei. Ini bukan pertandingan bola. Back to story! #sharingan mode on (lagi)

Kei : Ok. Ok. Habis Kei masih kebawa-bawa (emang barang?) dengan pertandingan semalam.

Back to story)

Lalu Ryuu pun mengucapkan arti WTF. (Backsound : Jeng… jeng… jeng… jeng…)

"Well the Fantastic!"

"E-eh?"

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

Kabuurrr!

**Anna-Chan28'Bonjour** gomen kalau humor-nya garing. Kei gak terlalu bisa bikin fic humor #hehe

Kei bikin fic ini terinspirasi dari temen Kei yang memiliki inisial SLR, soalnya SLR selalu ngomong itu kalo ketemu Kei dan pastinya ditambah pelukan.

**This story Kei present for 14****th**** My birthday's on today (12 December). This story also for said 'happy birthday' for my friend birthday's on 5, 9, and 10 December, cousin birthday's on 11 December, and for my friend birthday's come on 13, 15, 16, 19, 20, 21, 22, and 31 December. ^^**

**SLR thanks for your gift for my birthday. ^^**

**Happy Birthday for all birthday's on December. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
